Setoki Nozumu
Character Synopsis Setoki Nozumu 'is the main protagonist of Seinarukana. Nozomu is a normal student at Mononobe Academy. His parents went missing when he was younger, so he was taken care of by Nozomi's parents. His peaceful life comes to an end, when his school is ambushed by group of "Minions". Unbeknownst to him, power and destiny from his own past life continue to haunt him, as he was the reincarnation of the God of Destruction Jirol. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 2-A '''| '''1-C Verse: 'Seinarukana '''Name: '''Setoki Nozumu (Current Existence), God of Destruction Jirol (Previous Existence) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Primordial (Existed before the entire universe was birthed) '''Classification: '''God of Destruction, Null Eternal, Reincarnation '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Capable of stealing the souls of other beings ), Existence Erasure (Has the ability to remove gods from existence, preventing them from reincarnating indefinitely ), Light Manipulation (Has access to the element of light due to Aurora), Energy Manipulation (Capable of manipulating energy and utilizing it as attacks), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Gods, whom of which are incorporeal and are conceptual in nature). Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Destruction and Fate Manipulation (Survived fighting with the likes of Unstoppable Force and Absolute Law, whom of which attack with and are the concepts of law and destruction), Space-Time Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (With Protection Black and Protection White all damage and effects of the abilities of white and black mana, don't work on him unless they have the penetrate effect. As such abilities like Akatsuki Zetsu, Katima Aigias and Subaru Seraphca don't work on him), Possession (Isbel couldn't possess him) |-|The Heaven's Cloud=All previous abilities + Acausality (Non-Linearity; Eternals are freed from the time axis in which they were born, and all memories of them are erased, and history is rewritten so that they never existed within that time axis), Fate Manipulation (Eternity Swords have the ability to manipulate the fate of entire worlds), Void Manipulation (Nozumu's existence itself threatens mana, the source of life and turn things null. He wields the power of void), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 5; Due to being a null eternal, he's not alive thus is unable to conventionally die), Dimensional Travel (Can travel the many worlds in The Time Tree), Portal Creation (Can traverse dimensions and go to any world, which Eternals to travel to places outside time and space, and to other multiverses), Abstract Existence (The souls of Eternals are non-physical and are conceptual things which aren't bound by distance or space), Precognition (Using information obtained from the Log Sector he can predict his opponents moves), Nonexistent Physiology (Physical; As a Null Eternal, like Yaga the Absolver, Nozumu was swallowed by null became a being of void, his body and soul being completely null), Reality Warping (Comparable to Yaga who can rewrite reality with her will), Resistance to Power Nullification (Yaga can't nullify his abilities) 'Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ '(Fought with the likes of Et Ca Repha, who claims to be the creator of The Time Tree, which has an infinite number of branch realities that all branch from one another endlessely and one huge Dimensional Space. Superior to the likes of Absolute Law and Unstoppable Force, who represent the destruction and law of The Time Tree) | 'Quantaverse Level '(Comparable to Narukana, Who is thegod greater than the Time Tree itself and exists beyond the Time Tree, being able to view all that happens inside it) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(On par with the likes of Et Ca Repha, who exists in the root of The Time Tree, where space-time have no meaning) | 'Immeasurable '(Exists on par with Narukana, who exists beyond the Time Tree) '''Lifting Ability: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Ability: High Multiversal+ '(Comparable to the likes of Et Ca Repha, Absolute Law and Unstoppable Force) | '''Quantaversal '(Exists beyond The Time Tree and can view it's events. In addition, he's comparable to Narukana, who's the god beyond The Time Tree) 'Durability: High Multiverse Level+ '(Capable of enduring attacks from the likes Et Ca Repha, Absolute Law and Unstoppable Force) | 'Quantaverse Level '(Can exist beyond the Time Tree and is comparable to Narukana) 'Stamina: High '| '''Infinite Range: High Multiversal+ '| '''Quantaversal ' 'Intelligence: High '(Setoki is a skilled combatant, being able to go toe to toe with experienced gods and even the creator of the Time Tree) | 'Nigh-Omniscient '(Has access to The Log Sector, which allows him to see everything, as it contains all information within the Time Tree) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Versions: Base | The Heaven's Cloud Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Aurora:' Setoki's Eternity Sword which has two blades which symbolize night and day. *'Heaven's Cloud:' After making a contract with Narukana, he gains the 1st Rank Eternity Sword Heaven's Cloud. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Apostasy': An ability which allows Nozumu to kill gods, who can't permanently die due to reincarnation. Apostasy is an ability which erases it's targets name, power, and existence. *'The Heaven's Cloud': After making a contract with Narukana, Nozumu became a Null Eternal. His existence itself threatens all living things around him, as he is a Null Eternal, he can turn mana and anything that touches him into nothing, so he has to actively suppress his null mana. He wields the power of the void/nothingness and is himself a being of void/nothingness. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Seinarukana Category:Visual Novel Category:Dual Wielders Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Isekai Characters Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Precognition Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fate Users Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1